Como recién casados
by Leiram
Summary: Definitivamente eran una pareja de recién casados. Taichi/Yamato. Dedicado a Serena Minamino Lupin.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío.

**Advetencias:** Yaoi/Slash.

* * *

**Como recién casados**

-¡Yamato! ¿Cuándo estará la comida? –volvió a preguntar Taichi otra vez.

-¡Ya te dije que te calles! –le imperó Yamato de nuevo.

Ambos se encontraban en la casa del rubio. Había sido un día bastante largo en la escuela, desde hace poco había comenzado el verano y las clases se les hacían interminables a ambos. Al finalizar las clases, Yamato invitó a Taichi, que terminó quedándose a cenar. Aludiendo a que Yamato era el dueño de la casa, el moreno lo relegó a que él fuera el que cocinara mientras el otro lo esperaba. Sin embargo, ni bien pasaron quince minutos, Taichi comenzó a molestarlo con la misma pregunta: ¿cuándo estaría la comida?

-Tengo hambre, Yamato –dijo Taichi con el mismo tono infantil que venía usando desde hacía media hora. -¿Cuándo estará la comida?

-¡Que te calles! –le volvió a gritar el cantante. De saber que esto pasaría, entonces Yamato no lo habría invitado ¿por qué tenía que ser tan infantil?

-¡Pero Yamato…! –volvió a decir Taichi con un puchero pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

-Deja ya de molestar, ¿quieres? No puedo hacer magia con la comida; si tanta hambre tienes, entonces ve y cómprate algo. –Yamato seguía salteando las verduras en la sartén. Taichi sólo suspiró.

-Aburrido… –sólo salió de su boca y se levantó del sillón. Con sigilo, el dueño del emblema del valor se acercó al de la amistad y rodeó sus manos en su pecho.

-Taichi… -dijo Yamato con la voz irritada, su paciencia al borde.

-Vamos, Yamato, ¿no ves que estoy aburrido? –le dijo Taichi, su tono infantil abandonado. Sus manos comenzaron a masajear el pecho del rubio pero un golpe en la cabeza lo detuvo. -¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó el moreno mientras se pasaba una mano en el lugar golpeado.

-Porque eres molesto –repitió Yamato con su voz crispada mientras volvía a usar la espátula, con la que había golpeado a su novio, para cocinar. –Además, ¿qué no era que tenías hambre?

-Por eso digo que eres molesto. –La mano de Taichi seguía tocando su cabeza-. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Tengo hambre, estoy aburrido y la comida tardará en hacerse. Lo único que me divierte es molestarte.

Yamato suspiró, preguntándose si tenía a un niño o a un novio en esos momentos. No obstante, el rubio no pudo contestarse ya que el timbre sonó.

-¿Quién es? ¿No era que tu padre se pasaría toda la noche trabajando? –preguntó Taichi curioso.

-Así es, de todas formas no puede ser él ya que tiene la llave –le contestó el rubio mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró a su hermano y a su novia.

-¿Takeru? ¿Hikari? –inquirió Yamato sorprendido.

-Sentimos interrumpir –se disculpó Takeru. –Es sólo que venimos a buscar algo.

-¡Hermano! –exclamó Hikari mientras entraba y se acercaba al aludido en cuestión. -¿Se puede saber por qué te llevaste mi celular?

-Ah, es que se me había terminado la batería en el mío –dijo Taichi mientras se reía a modo de disculpa. La castaña sólo suspiró.

-Lo he estado buscando desde que llegué hoy a casa. Podrías habérmelo dicho.

-Ya, ya, no te enojes –le dijo Taichi mientras iba a buscar su mochila. –Podrías haberme llamado de todas formas y te lo llevaba.

-Lo hicimos, con ambos teléfonos –dijo Hikari, dando a entender que también habían llamado al celular de Yamato. –Pero ninguno respondía. Y ya sabes como se pone mamá cuando salgo en la noche.

Los dos sonrieron a modo de disculpas y Taichi le alcanzó el teléfono a su hermana.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo para que ninguno notara los llamados? –inquirió Takeru curioso.

-Nada especial, hermanito. Sólo Taichi comportándose como un niño y molestando. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

-¡Oye! –exclamó el moreno ofendido. –Yo no te habría empezado a molestar si la comida hubiese estado lista.

-Ya te dije que no puedo hacer magia, no puedo hacer nada en tan sólo quince minutos –le contestó el rubio enojado.

Los hermanos menores los miraban con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ustedes dos parecen una pareja de recién casados –dijo Hikari y comenzó a reír junto con Takeru.

-¿¡Qué dijeron!? –vociferaron Taichi y Yamato pero antes que pudiesen responderles a sus hermanos, empezaron a oler algo.

-Parece olor a quemado –dijo Takeru después de sentir el olor.

-¡La comida! –gritaron Taichi y Yamato espantados y corrieron a la cocina. Takeru y Hikari sólo negaron la cabeza y comenzaron a irse mientras escuchaban a sus hermanos discutir otra vez. Definitivamente eran una pareja de recién casados.

* * *

Fic dedicado a _**Serena Minamino Lupin**_ que me lo había pedido para un meme de Livejournal. Aún tengo otros retos pendientes de Digimon así que supongo que pronto me verán de nuevo.

Como siempre, los reviews son bienvenidos :)


End file.
